Amenadiel
* Firstborn * Dr. Canaan * Amenadude * Amen * Daddy's boy * Bird boy |species = Angel |status = Alive |date of birth = The Beginning of Time |gender = Male |home = * Heaven * Los Angeles |family = * God * Goddess * Lucifer * Azrael * Uriel * Other Angels |occupation = * Member of the Heavenly Host |affiliation = * Charlotte Richards * Mazikeen * Linda Martin |portrayed by = D.B. Woodside |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Amenadiel is the eldest angel, and thus the older brother of Lucifer Morningstar and all the other angels. He came to Earth to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates the throne. History Early History Amenadiel is the eldest child of God and Goddess. As a child, he played with his siblings, however, he and the other older children often excluded Uriel from their activities. All of his siblings admired and looked up to him. Like his siblings, Amenadiel serves God. Sometime after Lucifer rebelled, Amenadiel took his mother to Hell under his father's orders.Lucifer's Tricia Helfer: Mom Has Her Own Take on Past Conflicts — Plus, The Truth Behind That Battlestar Nod, TVLine Amenadiel was the one that gave Cain his mark. Circa 1981, for unknown reasons, God asked something of Amenadiel that he never asked before; to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were unable to have a child of their own. That couple was John and Penelope Decker, who would then give birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God had ever asked Amenadiel to do anything in the same manner. Throughout the Series In , Amenadiel comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to return to the underworld and resume his role as ruler of Hell. In and , Amenadiel persuades Mazikeen to help him return Lucifer to hell for his own good. In , an ancient Sumerian text claims that the key for the Flaming Sword was given to God's favorite son. The key is revealed to be Amenadiel's necklace strongly implying that he is God's favorite. In Quintessential Deckerstar, Amenadiel thanked Charlotte for her help in successfully preventing Chloe and Pierce from getting married, but Charlotte's discussion about her still feeling the weight of her own guilt has made Amenadiel wonder about if angels were also their own judges. Leaving the police station after getting the evidence from Charlotte's old firm, Amenadiel comes across a sobbing Maze who appears to be in distress for driving everyone away. Before Maze was going to tranquilize Amenadiel and bring him to Pierce to be killed, Maze changed her mind once Amenadiel said that he would always be there for her while hugging. Later after Charlotte helped to put away a killer, Amenadiel congratulated her for her deeds. While the two were talking on a bench, Marcus Pierce was hiding in the bushes and attempting to kill Amenadiel. Hearing something in the bushes, Charlotte pushes Amenadiel out of the way and saves his life. Amenadiel then regains his wings and flies off with Charlotte's soul. Personality Amenadiel is very head-strong and self-righteous. Lucifer describing him as "major power-hungry dick" though admitted that he and their other siblings all looked up to Amenadiel. He is extremely loyal to his father, God, and has shown great determination to complete whatever task he believes God wants him to do. Amenadiel shows disdain towards Hell and Earth. He rejects becoming the sovereign of Hell nor does he want to live on Earth. He looks down at humans and once called humans who were with Lucifer "poor creatures" who "know not what they do." However, after living on Earth he begins to understand humans more and even falls in love with one. While generally trying to do "good", Amenadiel has at times deviated. While trying to force Lucifer to go back to Hell, he lied and manipulating Dr. Linda Martin. He also resurrected Malcolm Graham from Hell in order for Malcolm to kill Lucifer. Goddess noted Amenadiel sacrifices a lot to be the "good son" but is never rewarded for all he does. However, Amenadiel is not without remorse; when he befriended Linda in order to manipulate Lucifer he truly thought of her as a friend. When he realized his action had led to people being hurt, he felt guilty and sought to make things right. When Amenadiel fell, he started to become weary of God's choices. He believes God is testing him but he is confused on what he should do. In season 3, he had concluded that Lucifer is his test, that God wants him to be there for Lucifer and be his "brother's keeper." Powers and Abilities Powers * Angel Physiology: As an angel, more specifically among the the most powerful angels. Amenadiel has their physiology, including superhuman strength, reflexes, resilience, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings). He is even able to challenge Lucifer, albeit Lucifer was weakened due to not having his wings, and once managed to almost defeat him at full power, although Lucifer was holding back to allow him to defeat him, and far exceeds Uriel's powers. Furthermore, when Amenadiel was weakened and his wings are damaged, he was still stronger than normal humans, as shown when he held off three hospital security guards. After Charlotte Richards died to save Amenadiel, his angelic powers were restored and he was able to take her soul to Heaven. ** Super Strength: Being a high ranking angel more specifically the eldest angel, Amenadiel is one of the strongest angels, holding extreme levels of Superhuman strength, being able to even rival Lucifer in combat while Lucifer was weakened due to not Having his wings, although he was eventualy overpowered, and almost defeat the latter at full power when he was holding back in a boxing match (only losing because he was restraining himself) and far exceed the strength of Uriel, even after being weakened he was still stronger than a regular human. ** Immortality: Being an Celestial being, he is immune to age and is imppsible to harm by any means which can kill or injure mortals easily. He can be harmed by supernatural weapons and means. ** Chronokinesis: Amenadiel is able to control time, which allows him to keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds undetected. He believed he was given this power to perform his father's will without being noticed. He can also make objects fall in slow motion or to freeze all together. However, his ability seems to only affect humans and inanimate objects; celestial beings and demons are unaffected. When he begun his fall as an angel, his abilities started to wane. He was only be able to keep time slowed for a few moments or time would go back to normal without his control, notably revealing himself when he was trying to sneak into Chloe's office. In , Amenadiel was able to considerably slow time to allow Maze to save Linda. However, this took intense concentration and left him exhausted afterwards. In , Amenadiel tells Lucifer that this appears to have been "a one time thing" as he has since been unable to replicate the effect or use any of his other powers. This power was presumably restored when his powers returned. ** Resurrection: When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel brought him back to life from his ward window. He does this by taking a soul and placing it in a recently deceased body. Without his wings as a fallen angel, Amenadiel would be unable to travel to Heaven or Hell to retrieve a soul to revive someone. ** Healing: When resurrecting Malcolm Graham, Amenadiel healed the gunshot wound that originally killed him. ** Dimensional Travel: When Amenadiel possessed his wings, he was able to travel between Heaven, Hell and Earth. He lost this ability when his wings were damage and his powers were weakened. Upon regaining his wings, Amenadiel regained the ability to travel back to the Realm of Heaven. His first act upon regaining his angelic wings were to travel to Heaven with Charlotte's soul so that Charlotte can finally be at blissful peace in the afterlife. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Even without his powers, Amenadiel could fight off three hospital security guards. Amenadiel was also able to hold his own and overpower Marcus Pierce, who, while human, has been alive for thousands of years and is highly skilled combatant. Weaknesses As a angel, Amenadiel has their weaknesses including the Flaming Sword, demonic weapons, and other supernatural beings. *'''Guilt: '''Angels are also under the same system of judgment as humans. Similar to the manner in which human get judged to determine if they are to go to Hell, if an angel feels a sufficient amount of guilt, it could cause an angel to self-judge themselves as sinners and self-punish themselves to fall and become mortal. Because of Amenadiel's own personal guilt and feelings of unworthiness, Amenadiel judged himself to guilty and caused himself to fall and lose his wings. Family Appearances Behind the scenes * D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Trivia * While Chloe was immune to Lucifer's charm, she was affected by Amenadiel's presence. Ella Lopez reacts similarly to Amenadiel, but she is not fully immune to Lucifer's charm. * Amenadiel was the one who started the association of Lucifer to the figure of a goat, which Lucifer absolutely abhors. He spread the rumor a thousand years ago as a prank on Lucifer. Maze was the first person he told about it. * In the comics, Amenadiel is a supporting antagonist. He is a strong angel who despises Lucifer and is bent on killing him. Gallery |-|Season 1= Amenadiel.jpg S1 promo - Amenadiel.jpg S1 promo - Amenadiel 2.jpg S1 promo group.jpg 101 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 101 Amenadiel threatens Lucifer.jpg 101 Amenadiel lets go.jpg 101 You know, He will not be merciful for much longer.jpg|You know, He will not be merciful for much longer. 101 Amenadiel wings.jpg 101 Amenadiel with wings.jpg 101 Amenadiel.gif 104 Amenadiel confronts Maze.png 107 fake wings.png 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel on beach.jpg 107 Amenadiel.jpg 105 Amenadiel convinces Maze.png 107 Lucifer burning his wings.png 107 Lucifer shows off coin.png 107 Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Amenadiel.jpg S2 promo group.jpg 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 1.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 2.jpg 202 Amenadiel's wings decay.jpg 203 promo Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 09 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 10 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 11 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 16 Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 211 promo 12 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 07 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 08 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 10 Amenadiel Trixie Chloe.jpg 213 promo 11 Trixie Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 12 Amenadiel Trixie.jpg 213 promo 13 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 14 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 15 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 216 promo 01 Amenadiel.jpg 218 promo 08 Amenadiel Dan.jpg 218 promo 15 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Amenadiel slowing down time.jpg |-|Season 3= S3 promo - Amenadiel.jpg S3 promo group.jpg 301 promo 3 Amenadiel Lucifer.jpg 301 promo 4 Amenadiel Ella.jpg Amanadiel worried.gif 3x02 24.jpg Lucifer-308-1.jpg Lucifer-308-2.jpg Lucifer-308-3.jpg 315 promo 02 Amenadiel.jpg 315 promo 04 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 315 promo 06 Linda Amenadiel.jpg 315 promo 07 Linda Amenadiel Maze.jpg 315 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg S3EP16 - 1.jpg S3EP16 - 2.jpg S3EP16 - 3.jpg S3EP16 - 4.jpg S3EP16 - 8.jpg 319 lucifer shows charlotte his wings.jpg 323 the angel Amenadiel.jpg|The angel Amenadiel takes the deceased Charlotte to Heaven. References External links * pl:Amenadiel fr:Amenadiel ru:Аменадиил de:Amenadiel Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Help needed